


Darkness

by lexcellent_bisexual



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 02:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21172271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexcellent_bisexual/pseuds/lexcellent_bisexual





	Darkness

It approached with the gathering gloom  
A being not of this world  
Cloaked in shadows  
Armed with the setting sun  
And with a vague gesture  
Beckoned to me  
I went to the creature then  
And without words received an offer of a life born anew  
Swirling in my mind were wild forest dances and Adventures beyond imagining  
All in exchange for one thing  
I looked back, wishing for normality  
It stretched out it's hand

Y̶̥̗͙͌͒͒̚o̶̢̱̹̥͚͌̑͝͝u̷͚̳̣̖̙͑̋r̵̪̼͉̱͇̄̊ ̶̦̾N̸̗̤̪̔̊͆̈́̇͜ä̴͔͐͒̐m̵̉͜e̸̦̊̒̋͂?̷̡̡̰̞̈ͅ

And I took the hand  
And losing my Self was pulled into the dusk


End file.
